<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Three Simple Words by soukokuforlife14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005627">Of Three Simple Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokuforlife14/pseuds/soukokuforlife14'>soukokuforlife14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also there are in a bath because REASONS, Drabble, F/F, MAH BABES, Tumblr Prompt, YENFRI, and she loves her, its cute, lady love, short fic, they smooch, yennefer is renfri’s lil kitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokuforlife14/pseuds/soukokuforlife14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renfri says it first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Three Simple Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope y’all like this short thang of mine. ‘Twas a drabble I wrote for a tumblr prompt and deeply enjoyed writing. Do hope y’all enjoy reading it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The water of their bath shifts with every slight movement of their bodies. The sound of each ripple echoing between them as they reach out and touch. Examining. Reacquainting. Mapping each other out, hoping to relearn every bit of the other woman’s body she’s forgotten in the time they’ve spent apart. When they kiss Renfri’s lips are soft on hers, a gesture which is so rare for the woman.</p><p>Pulling back from the tender kiss which sent waves of want and affection coursing through Yennefer’s veins, Renfri breaks the quiet between them with a soft spoken, “I love you.”</p><p>The words startle them both into stillness. Neither one of them had said it yet. Not for the lack of want on Yennefer’s part. However the immense fear of cracking oneself open to potentially being rejected was enough to stall her everytime the three words sat heavy behind her lips.</p><p>However, while saying it first had always been cause for apprehension, returning it was far simpler, “I love you too.” Renfri’s body tensed momentarily, the way she always does when Yennefer responded in kind to her. A knee-jerk response to anything good that came her way, one Yennefer understood and knew would never leave her.</p><p>Renfri’s following action was quick and sure, once she’d processed Yennefer’s answering words of affection. Pressing into a kiss which sent water swaying around them as Renfri’s fingers reached into her hair and an arm wrapped steadily around her waist, pulling Yennefer forward fully against her. Renfri’s rough, she always had been, fingers which dig in and leave bruises, teeth that draw blood, and a tongue which relentlessly reaches into every corner of Yennefer’s mouth. The motions draw a moan from Yennefer as she in turn wrapped her arms around the woman holding her. </p><p>It was later on in the night, her body entwined with Renfri’s like two knotted strings, impossible to unravel, that she realized she belonged nowhere else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>